Michael's Brother: Hayden Toshiro Stern
by Jo The Mage of Breath
Summary: The sequel to "Ulrich's New Son: Michael Akio Stern". Ulrich and Yumi's son Michael has always had all the attention, but what happens when that changes? One-Shot.


The day was peaceful in between the city and the country side in the French suburb of Boulogne-Billancourt. In a two story oriental themed home lived Ulrich and Yumi Stern, happily wedded couple of four years. Yes, they had their disagreements at times, but they would always find a way to make it work out in the end.

They also have a three year old son, Michael Akio Stern. He held a strong resemblance to Hiroki Ishiyama, having the same black hair as him when he was a kid, and having the same emerald green eyes as Yumi. Ever since he was born, he's been the self proclaimed 'Samurai King' of the house because of his fascination with his mother's Japanese background and that one of his favorite hobbies was playing samurai. He loved the attention being given to him from his parents, his aunts, and his uncles. You could sort of say that he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. However, that didn't stop him from being disciplined and punished at times, not to mention that he was a bit of an instigator. He was the only child, after all. At least, that's what he'd thought he'd be.

One day during dinner, Yumi and Ulrich were both smiling at one another, while little Michael sat there confused.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why are you two smiling like that?" Michael asked, his green eyes glowing with curiosity.

Ulrich and Yumi then held each others hands, while Yumi's other hand layed on her stomach. The couple then turned to their son. "Honey, we have a surprise for you." Yumi said.

Michael's smile reached from ear to ear. "Really?" Michael exclaimed excitedly while jumping up and down. "Where is it! Where is it?" He didn't care if his birthday was over two months ago, as long as it was for him, he got excited and filled with joy. He looked under the table. But there wasn't anything down there.

Yumi and Ulrich giggled at their son's current happy demeanor. "No, not that kind of present, Michael." Ulrich said.

"Oh? Then what is it?" Michael asked.

Yumi then got up and leaned close to Michael to where she was around her height. Michael saw that his mother's stomach was bulging, and that her hand was above it.

"Did you eat too much, Mommy?" Michael asked, thinking that the bulge was her stomach full of food.

Yumi giggled lightly. "No, Michael. But, how would you like it if you had somebody to play with more often?"

"But I already have Riley and Sam to play with," Michael said. "Am I getting a new friend?"

"Something like that," Ulrich said. "But it'll be closer than a friend."

Michael was still confused over what his so called 'surprise' would be. It wasn't wrapped or in a box. So what could it possibly be?

"Michael," Yumi said. "How would you like it if you had a little brother or sister?"

Michael couldn't believe what he just heard. His eyes widened, but not in a good way. "Mommy, are you joking?"

Yumi, however, shook her head in response, proving that this was no joke.

"You're going to be a big brother Michael. Aren't you happy?" Ulrich asked his firstborn.

Michael shook his head furiously. "But I don't want to be a big brother, Daddy! I like being the baby!"

"Michael, I'm sure once the baby's born, you're going to love him." Yumi tried to reassure her son.

"Or her," Ulrich said. "We can't tell just yet."

"No I won't Mommy!" Michael exclaimed. "Can't we return it once it's born?"

"What? No, of course we can't!" Yumi tried to clear up the situation for her son.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked. "Because Sam told me that you can actually sell people on the internet, like on E-bay."

"No, we're not selling the baby, and that's final." Yumi said.

Michael huffed angrily as he stomped out of the dining room. But just before leaving, he turned around. "Are you sure we can't sell it on E-bay?" "Yes, Michael." Ulrich said, scrunching his eyebrows to the center of his face with his fingers.

Michael groaned as he went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Yumi looked over to her husband with a concerned look on her face. What if the two were to fight constantly? Or worse?

"Give it time, Yumi." Ulrich tried to put her at ease. "He'll get used to the idea."

Michael, however, came back out into the dining room, head facing down until he reached his parents.

"See? I told you he'd get over it." Ulrich said. "What is it, Michael?"

"Well…." Michael paused. "If we can't sell the new baby on E-bay, then can we sell it on Craigslist?"

Yumi had a bewildered look on her face at this new question. Ulrich, on the other hand, banged his head on an empty space on the dining room table. Shortly after, he groaned in a similar fashion to Michael.

"Give it time, Ulrich." Yumi said while rubbing her hand on his back, using the same advice that was used on her. It was going to be a long ride for the whole Stern family, indeed.

It had been nine long months since Michael received the news that he was going to be a big brother. He wasn't too happy about it and enjoyed being an only child, and he wanted it to stay that way. He had lost attention from most of his family members, and hardly acknowledged Michael's existence. All the attention was turned to the new baby, and as a result, he felt abandoned. All of the stunts that he would do to get attention would either get him into trouble or he would end up hurting himself. Michael had nobody. The only friends he ever had during this time were Riley Poliakoff, Sam Gaillard, Anna Belpois, and his cousins Nicola and Ron Della-Robia.

Michael layed sulking on his bed in his room, feeling all alone in his own home, even though he was being watched over by his Riley's father, Nicholas. Riley wasn't with him because he was at home with the flu and was with his step-mom. Michael played with the edge of the blankets on his bed until he heard the doorbell ring. He knew that his parents and the new addition to the Stern family had come home from the hospital, the same place his parents were yesterday. He continued to hear all of the clutter and noise from outside his room, until he heard the door close for one last time, with Nicholas' voice heading out into the distance.

Michael then began to hear footsteps coming closer and closer toward his room. It turns out that Ulrich was coming toward the room. "Michael, are you in here?" Ulrich asked after knocking on the door.

Michael only grunted in response, clearly wanting to be alone, which Ulrich took that answer as a 'yes' and walked into Michael's room.

"You're mom's back home from the hospital. Don't you want to meet your new brother?" Ulrich asked. It was another boy.

"No!" Michael stated firmly. "I don't want a new brother! Are you really positive that we can't take him back?"

"I've already told you one hundred times, Michael." Ulrich stated once more. "We can't take him back. He's part of the family now. And your mother wants you to come downstairs and meet him."

"But I don't wanna!" Michael whined.

"_Michael Akio Stern_." Ulrich said firmly and strictly. Michael knew what tone his voice that meant. He's experienced it several times before: you better do what you're told or there will be major consequences. Michael sighed and reluctantly got off of his bed and traveled down the stairs and toward the living room, keeping his head down most of the way through. Michael only briefly looked up at his long haired mother and the blue blanket bundle she was holding and rocking gently in her arms.

"There, I saw him." Michael said in a blunt and unamused tone before turning his back on his family and attempted to go back to his room.

Ulrich, however, had different plans. He picked up Michael and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him back to his mother and brother.

"Hey, let me go!" Michael whined to be put down.

Ulrich finally put him down after he set Michael on the couch next to his mother.

"Michael, this is your new little brother, Hayden Toshiro Stern." Yumi said, showing the new child to her oldest.

Michael's eyes widened along with his mouth in surprise. Hayden looked just like his father Ulrich, right down to the brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. When Hayden saw Michael, Hayden cooed when their eyes met, as if saying 'hello'. Michael turned his head to Ulrich, then back to Hayden, and finally back to Ulrich. "He looks just like you, Daddy."

Ulrich chuckled at this response from him, and Michael's change of heart.

Michael looked down at the small little boy. He was surprised about how delicate Hayden looked, and how small he was. Something formed inside the young Michael, something changed. Michael was actually happy to see little Hayden. Michael began to feel like a protector, and Hayden would be the protected.

"I think he likes you." Yumi said with a smile.

"Woah," Michael said quietly, fascinated by Hayden's sudden interest in him. Hayden was just born yesterday, and yet the baby boy instantly looked up to the older Michael.

"Can I hold him?" Michael asked.

"Of course you can, just be careful." Yumi then placed the small baby boy in Michael's arms, making sure that Michael's arms were in the right position and made sure that neither Michael nor Yumi dropped Hayden.

Michael gently pulled Hayden close to him, hugging his baby brother. Hayden's heart thumped against Michael, the beating strong and in tune with his own heart. Michael then leaned down and pressed his lips gently up against Hayden's forehead. Hayden cooed a little bit and reached out to Michael, as if in joy. Yumi had her arm around Michael, while Ulrich sat on the other side of him.

'_Hayden, from now on, I'm your big brother.' _Hayden thought. _'Which means I'll protect you from all the bad things in the world, guard you with my life, and be there for you whenever you need me, cross my heart!'_

"I love you, Hayden." Michael quietly spoke. Hayden cooed louder and began to smile, as if reading his own brother's mind.

The next thing Michael knew, he was in the middle of a loving family group hug, welcoming the newest edition, and the change in Michael's heart.


End file.
